This study will primarily assess the safety of Carvedilol and secondarily the effect of symptoms on NYHA Class at the maximally allowed dose during twelve months of twice daily dosing in patients who have completed a double-blind protocol with Carvedilol and have symptome of NYH Class I-IV Congestive Heart Failure.